Voice-over-IP (VoIP) technologies have revolutionized the telecommunications industry by enhancing the ability of people to communicate with each other readily, effectively, and economically by leveraging modern digital methods and packet-based devices to improve existing telephone technology. However, VoIP services compete with other modes of digital communication, including conventional instant messaging (IM) and video conferencing technologies. These competing modes have several disadvantages. For instance, IM is generally limited to text, graphics and basic, pre-programmed sounds contained within a dedicated network or application that may not be available or accessible on another network or user device. Conventional conferencing technologies generally require specialized and complicated equipment and software, thereby creating an information and economic barrier to adoption by consumers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for technological solutions enabling broader and more effective participation in the VoIP revolution. Further, there is an opportunity for convergence in communications technologies including IM, voice, and video communications.